


Sex is just a game

by Saint_of_liars



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I have no self control, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_of_liars/pseuds/Saint_of_liars
Summary: Hisoka and Illumi use you as a sex toy.





	Sex is just a game

You tried to keep yourself locked inside your head as Hisoka, Illumi And yourself were heading back to the hotel room after a successful mission.

Not that You would be out celebrating. Hisoka had bathed himself in blood, and clinging on tight to Illumi, whispering sweet nothing in his ear. 

Illumi continued with his emotionless expression as the perverted clown slip his tongue into his ear. 

No doubt that he will be singing a different tune in a few minutes once you cross the threshold of your shared room.

Yes, a shared room. A damn room that contains double queen size beds. The damn room that keeps you locked inside late at night when the two males ( e.i Hisoka.) Desire to make ‘ love ‘ to the dark hair beauty that is Illumi.

\- Flash back -

“ why can’t you just kill me?” You hear a red head clown yell at who You thought was a female. Long silky raven hair, hiding his emotionless face.

His eyes didn’t give anything away. However the bloodlust That was oozing out of him was overwhelming.

As You were turning away to leave, You were wrapped around by what seemed to be gum? 

A weird pink substance pinned you down to the ground. How fast it happened. You were confused, but also afraid. The raven beauty was still omitting bloodlust aura and it was suffocating you.

“ Why are you following us? “ 

“ I wasn’t, I just happened to run into you, h-honest.” 

“ Well, we have been following you, Chrollo has been after your nen. Care to share it with us? Just one mission and we’ll let you, go.” The clown had made his gum disappear and was helping you to your feet.

“ I have nothing else going for myself, sure why not.” 

“ You’re not weary of us?” The raven beauty asked, in his monotonous voice.

You shrugged your shoulders “ Like I said, I have nothing going for myself. Even if, you don’t keep your word and turn me in...Chrollo will take my nen and most likely kill me, so far my nen hasn’t provided me with much of a livelihood, so I’ll starve and die. Or you can kill me, and I’ll die, so obviously... I might as well have some fun, till I die.”

The clown laughed, and hard. “ Wow, here I thought, we were the ones with problems.”

“ Hm, Your not the only one with problems princess.” You replied with disgust. 

“ One job, is all we ask.” 

\- end flash back -

The warm water was hitting your aching back. Illumi’s shampoo on your hair and Hisoka’s body wash all over your body.

Stepping out the shower, you saw the array of bruises from the job. Your ( s/c) looked dull under this lighting. Your ( h/l ) ( h/c) lacked luster, well, next to Illumi that is.

( B/T) was left to be desired. At this point in life, you bathed in body positivity, or at least try to. It didn’t matter what size anyone’s body was,did it really mattered. Everyone was beautiful. 

You took a deep breath as you walked out the bathroom. Sleep was heavily apparent in your eyes and you knew that no matter how noisy they will be, you’ll sleep anyway. 

Walking into the bedroom, there they were in their naked glory.

Hisoka was driving Illumi wild as he hit it from behind. The Raven beauty’s face was scrunched up in pleasure. His eyes shut close as his mouth was open as his moans filled the room with his sweet melodic noise. As a slap is heard in the same beat.

Hisoka loved making him thrash underneath him. The way he drove into him made every sound come out from Illumi that much more intoxicating. 

It drove you mad. You wished you could be taken that way. It didn’t matter by whom at this point in your pathetic sexless life you’ve lead the last three months.

Damn where you jealous.

You were almost a pro at ignoring them, but after months of being with them in missions and just on your everyday journey, it has taken a toll on you.

Chrollo had made you his bitch. In order to keep your nen, he demanded you be his. 

In this ‘ Dog eat, Dog world ‘ you had to do what you needed to do, in order to survive. Even if that meant whoring yourself in order to secure the protection you desperately need from Hisoka and Illumi. 

The plan was to do more jobs, and eventually Hisoka was going to depart from Illumi as their part of the deal will soon come in fruition. The details were still hazy on your part. 

As you turned around to plug in your cellphone, you see now that Hisoka was riding Illumi. 

Hisoka, however, didn’t close his eyes. His eyes were glued to Illumi’s while he was stroking his own cock. 

Your eyes landed on it, it’s size extremely gifted. Better than Chrollo’s and obviously bigger than Illumi’s.

You looked away, but the clown had noticed you staring at his impressive length. However, he didn’t mention anything.

You were grateful. 

\- Time skip -

You awoken to your moans-  
‘ wait... why am I moaning?’ Was your first thought.

As you look down you see, both Hisoka and Illumi licking at your folds. The greedy sucking noise that accompanied the action send your body on overdrive.

“ Shit... I’m having a wet dream. I’m going back to sleep.” You said out loud.

“ It’s not a dream. ( y/n ) just enjoy it.” Hisoka said huskily.

“ s-stop... Chrollo... he’s, he’s monitoring me through my cellphone.” You said through moans. Sure enough, your second cellphone that You propped up before You went to sleep was pointed at your body and theirs. 

Your main cellphone had missed calls and text messages from Chrollo.

“ It doesn’t matter to us, I’ve been wanting to fight him for the longest.” Hisoka said as he was kissing your skin till he reached your breast. “ free porn for your lover, and you’re the star.” He smirked on your skin.

Illumi worked on your clit. Eliciting moans. His skilled fingers working on pumping in and out. While his tongue didn’t have mercy on your clit. 

Hisoka’s amazing cock was buried deep into your throat. Making you gag a little, not because you couldn’t handle his size, but because you remember where it’s been and you hoped he had cleaned it before he jammed it in your throat.

As if he was reading your mind “ We showered before we decided tonight was a good night to take you and make you ours. We needed to spice up our marriage, your a nice toy.”

“ On your hands and knees.” The authority Illumi spoke with, made you and Hisoka shuffled away from each other and you did as you were told.

You took a deep breath as you felt Illumi’s tongue on your entrance once again, but then you felt Hisoka’s tongue in your ass.

You squirmed and panted “ I don’t... do... a-a-an-anal.”

“ We aren’t giving you a choice, you’re tight ass is mine.” And he dove down and ate your hole like his life depended on it.

The pressure of his tongue forcing itself inside your hole. The moans that were clearly emitting from the three of you in this room that already stank of sex.

Your senses were haywire. Both of your breast were being pinched, palmed and pulled by both of the men who were tongue deep in both your holes.

“ FUCK!!! This is amazing!” You screamed your moans into the dark room.

Hisoka removed his tongue away from your ass and you whimper in return, but his finger soon plunged in you yelp in response, but he continues to rub your ass while he takes a second finger in there.

“ It’s so tight and warm.” He lets a slap ring out along with your moans.

“ Do it again, Hisoka. She clenches around my tongue when you slap her ass, again.” Illumi said with lust laced in his voice.

Slap.  
Slap.  
Slap.  
Slap.

“ Aaaah, shit... I’m, I’m aaaah!” You came all over Illumi’s mouth and he lapped up your juices as he trailed his way up to your asshole and tongue your ring. 

“ She still needs more preparation in her tight little asshole, you’re going to rip her, we don’t need her cracking and bleeding.” Illumi’s worried voice send a chill down your spine. 

It’s a first You’ve heard worried in his voice, his usual stoic face only crumbled in bed with Hisoka and even then, did his voice ever showed anything other than monotone or husky as lust is behind that setting. 

“ Don’t worry, the lube will take care of it. Are you ready my love?” You knew this question wasn’t for you, it was admiration to his Raven haired beauty. 

You could hear them making out passionately while three of Illumi’s finger were working your hole, and Hisoka was rubbing your clit, almost sending you to your second orgasm.

“ Are you ready ( Y/N )?” Hisoka grabbed you by the shoulders and leaned you back on his chest. “ Illumi, the condoms and lube, please.” 

Hearing that last sentence was such a relief. You honestly didn’t even think that far ahead. 

“ We don’t need little Illumi’s running around.” Hisoka chuckles in your ear. “ However, if you want to spite Chrollo, we can always have little Hisoka’s running around.” And he bit your lobe while massaging your breast. Small moan escaping your lips.

Hisoka licked your jaw, but that was it. They didn’t mark your skin, there was no kissing. It was clear they were only in the mood to use you as a fuck toy and nothing more.

In the back of your head you knew that you belong to Chrollo, and they were mostly really horny and they pissed off Chrollo in the process. Killing two birds with one stone.

“ ( Y/N) mmm, your still dripping.” Illumi lean towards your swollen lips and licked up the folds again while he was wrapping his dick with a condom. “ Here, let me coat your Cock with lube, Soka.” 

“ Where’s your condom?” You noticed he didn’t put one on. 

“ I don’t need one. I can’t get you pregnant from this hole, and we are clean. No STD... even if we just fuck each other... we still get checked.”

“ Yes, but I’ve only ever been with Chrollo, but I don’t know were he’s been or with whom. Please, just wear one.”

“ Fine.” and his finger glows bright pink as his length is coated with Bungee gum. “ Impressed?”

“ Very.” You moan as you feel a lubricated finger in your ass.

“ Alright, I’m about to lift you up and slide you down my throbbing cock, then I’ll spread your legs up wide and Illumi will slide his amazing cock in your beautiful swollen lips.”

You nod your head. It’s the first time you’ll have anal, and your second time with a man in your Vagina. Chrollo is definitely bigger than Illumi, but pale in comparison to Hisoka.

Your stomach drops as you realized that Hisoka’s big cock is about to tear your asshole apart. Shit. Of course you’re not ready for this.

“ Mmm.” Hisoka moans as your tears start to spill from your eyes “ Relax, unclench your ass, your going to rip my dick.” You can hear his voice strained, but you can’t help it. The intrusion feels like he’s going to rip you apart in exchange.

Illumi sees the both of you in obvious agony and leans in and starts to kiss you. You melt into the kiss and start to relax as his tongue explores your warm mouth.

“ Illumi, you can began.” Hisoka says as his hands had been moving you up and down his length for a few minutes as you adjusted to him.

It felt amazing. Illumi’s cock buried deep inside you as well as Hisoka’s.

The moans and screams as skin slapped against skin was a harmonious bliss in your ears.

The sweat coating the three bodies in that over used bed.

You work your nipples as Hisoka and Illumi kiss each other, Illumi’s finger working your clit. You can feel your release looming in. 

Then it happens. Your moans were driving Hisoka mad, the way your lips were in a perfect ‘ O’ shape made him turn your face to him and he devoured your lips.

He was rough. He nipped at them till he asked for entrance, which you deny, that made him mad, he forced his tongue in and stole a moan.

He moves your hands away from your breast and starts playing with your tits.

If you were a moaning mess before, you can’t even let them rip from your throat.

You reached your orgasm and you couldn’t even scream or moan. The sensation was too much and all you could do was let tears slide down your face.

Hisoka and Illumi still thrusted in you, both of them going faster and deeper than before.

At this point your eyes were rolling to the back of your head and you were sure your face was anything, but sexy. 

You felt both of them release as your orgasm continued to hit as they rode theirs out. You felt the electricity spams all over your body. It felt like electro shocks were send up your mind down to your toes.

They stilled and the three of you were a panting mess. The sweat and tears blinded you a bit.

“ Chrollo is going to kill me.” You panted out and they laughed.

“ No, he loves you too much.” Illumi said it in a ‘ it’s no big deal’ tone.

“ He Doesn’t love me.” You spat back. “ Besides, you guys obviously did this to spite him. Why?”

“ Like I said, he loves you.” Illumi said it once again as he hands you your cellphone.

“ Revenge is sweet and so are you. Sorry we dragged you in this.”

Sure enough 

Chrollo: I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, have you in my arms. Damn, you’ve been in my mind all this time and it’s driving me wild. 

Chrollo: I think. I think.

Chrollo: I love, you ( Y/N ) I want you to stay with me permanently.

Chrollo: STOP! 

Chrollo: Don’t let them drag you into their games. Damn it. You know I can see you. 

Chrollo: ( Y/N ) fuck! Stop it, I’m going to kill them when I see them.

Chrollo: Damn it ( Y/N ) I can’t wait till I fuck You tomorrow and you’ll see that you don’t need no other Cock plunged in either holes of yours, other than mine. You are mine. I won’t let anyone else have you now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Here have some Holy water.


End file.
